


Frustration

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You get a little frustrated at work, and Kyle wants to help you out at home.Tumblr user jolheyman said: Ruin my life with some Kyle x Reader sin pls Penny just wreCK ME I BEG YOU





	

**Author's Note:**

> SHAUNA YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PIECE OF KT TRASH IN THE WORLD i love you, my fellow sin bin<3<3<3 Enjoy, this fic was practically… taylor made for you B) *guitar riff in the distance*

You had been trying to ignore your boyfriend all day. Not because you were particularly upset with him or anything, but because you were frustrated. Okay, so maybe it was because you were upset with him, but it was a whole different type of upset. He wasn’t even doing it on purpose, he was just a sexy little bastard. You were positive that he wasn’t even trying to ruin you, but damn, he was.

It was just little things during the day. The communal Live Action office you were hunkered down in trying to edit the latest short was quiet, so Kyle had leaned down to whisper in your ear to let you know that he would be coming home a bit late because he was behind on schedule. After the two of you ate lunch together, he got up and stretched and exposed a bit of a happy trail he had that you so loved. You had walked by when he and Miles were recording a Sponsor Play and they were on the topic of sex.

Little things that happened daily without you getting as worked up as you were, but somehow today specifically all added up together to make you one very sexually frustrated woman. So, in the efforts to not jump on him in the office and keep both of your jobs, you had tried your very hardest to ignore him. He had noticed, you knew he had noticed from your short, one word answers and your refusal to look him in the eyes. You felt bad, you really did, but you couldn’t take it anymore.

You got home to the apartment the two of you rented together and immediately began throwing together something quick and easy so that you could stick it in the microwave for dinner after you were thoroughly satisfied by the ache that had been gnawing away at you all damn day. Spaghetti was easy and quick enough. And thankfully, it provided a decent enough distraction for you, you didn’t even notice how much time had gone by until you had put the pot of finished spaghetti back on the stove and covered it with a pan so it would stay warm and heard the door open at the same time.

“Hey, babe.” Kyle said cautiously as he stepped into the kitchen, as if he was afraid to upset you further. You bit the inside of your cheek, feeling guilty now more than ever that you had probably made him worried all day just because you were having a hard time keeping it in your pants. “Was there something up today? You seemed kind of… off.”

“God, no,” you breathed, stepping closer to Kyle and wrapping your arms around him in a warm hug. This wasn’t exactly the plan you had in mind - you wanted to jump his bones the second he got in the door - but you needed to reassure him and yourself a little bit. “No, I swear, I’m sorry for being awful today. You didn’t do anything, I was just…”

“Just what?” Kyle asked, looking down at you like the perfect concerned boyfriend he was. “I want to help.”

You felt the heat rise to your face and other places as you thought of exactly what Kyle could do to help you, what you had been thinking about the whole day. Your arms slowly unwrapped from his middle and moved to his hair, running your fingers through it before rubbing your thumbs over his cheekbones.

“Well… And if you laugh at me, Kyle Taylor, you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight,” you warned, “But I may have been a little hot and bothered all day.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow, and you saw a smirk play on his sinful lips, but he didn’t laugh. Good. “So you’re telling me that the reason you ignored me today is because you were turned on?”

Your face flushed even brighter pink, but you nodded anyway.

“And what, pray tell, got you all worked up?”

Oh god. You were awful at this. You were way too easily embarrassed for this stuff and Kyle knew it, the bastard. “I don’t know! Just, I dunno, everything, I guess. Little things. Stop it.”

Your last few words morphed into a mumble as you buried your face in his chest and held on to his shoulders, hiding from the embarrassment he was giving you. Ironic, but it worked.

“I see. How about an easier question, then?” If Kyle’s voice dropping just a hint wasn’t enough to make you pull out of his embrace and look at him with wide eyes, his fingers running through your own hair only to stop at your ends and tug on it gently and bringing your face up to look at him was. “What were you thinking about? What can I do for you?”

You whimpered, looking into his dark eyes and practically melting into a muddle of goo at that alone. “P-please, Kyle, I need you.”

Your boyfriend’s head tilted down to leave open mouthed kisses on your neck, starting at your shoulder and moving up until he was up closer to your ear. “Need me to do what?”

“Kyle.” You had meant to say his name with a sharp, reprimanding tone, but it only came out in a pathetic squeak.

“Y/N,” Kyle mocked, nipping briefly at your ear, causing you to shudder visibly. “How am I supposed to make things better if you don’t tell me what it is you want?”

“I need you to fuck me, Taylor. And I swear to god if you prolong this anymore I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.” You huffed, your irritation at being so turned on all day and being denied now overriding your embarrassment.

Kyle chuckled, his hands leaving the tips of your hair to grab on to your face and slam his lips to your own. You both let out heated noises of pleasure at the contact, and you didn’t hesitate to begin clawing at the hem of your boyfriend’s shirt to get it off of him. He broke the kiss only momentarily to do as you wanted and return the favor for you, then brought his lips back to yours hungrily. As you reached behind you to take off your bra, Kyle bit down unexpectedly on your lip, causing you to gasp into his mouth. He took the opportunity you unwittingly presented him with in stride, and began toying with your tongue with his own.

Now spurred on even further by the intense making out that was happening, your fingers began to clumsily attempt to take off Kyle’s pants. Attempt being the key word. You struggled for a little too long, your fingers literally trembling with excitement and not being able to hold still enough to get the button undone. Kyle pushed your fingers away impatiently and soon enough was stepping out of his jeans and boxers. You reached down to take his length in your hand, but instead, he broke the kiss again to turn you around so that your back was pressed up against his bare chest.

Kyle’s mouth wasn’t idle, nipping and sucking very obvious hickeys onto your neck as he unbuttoned your pants and slid them down past your knees, your underwear following shortly after. Thankfully, Kyle seemed to take your warnings to not dilly dally for too long lest he get slapped and a blanket on the hard couch in your living room for the night and slid a finger into you. Your knees buckled and you let out a whine of a moan, but Kyle’s strong arm wrapped around your waist to keep you from falling.

He worked up a pace at a pace that wasn’t quite slow enough to get you too pissed off at him but not fast enough and deep enough to satisfy you completely. You were frustrated and he knew it, and the little shit was ready to exploit it. But you weren’t completely powerless. You grinded your ass back against his cock that was pressed up against you, making him pause his ministrations for a moment and groan into your neck. You smirked, feeling victorious, as you always did when you made him make noises like that.

But Kyle continued on fingering you in that same pace, not even a little deterred. You repeated your motion, but this time he didn’t stop for even an instant. You were about ready to scream in frustration. What the fuck else could he possibly want?

Oh.

“Please, Kyle, please,” you pleaded desperately, “I need your cock in me, now.”

Kyle hissed out another groan into your neck, and you knew that you had finally won. What could you say? You knew your boyfriend very well. Within mere moments, however, you found out that maybe you didn’t know him as well as you thought you did. Instead of giving in and finally fucking you, he inserted another finger inside of you and began to work at you quicker and harder, like you had thought you wanted earlier.

“K-Kyle!” You moaned, one hand grabbing at his wrist and the other reaching back to tangle in his hair. “Please, don’t tease me anymore! I c-can’t handle it!”

“It’s a good thing I certainly can.” Kyle hummed into your ear, curving and curling his fingers to search for that special spot inside of you that made your toes curl and your eyes roll back into your head. “As soon as you cum for me, I’ll do as you ask.”

You weren’t going to complain at all about his little rule, especially when he finally found what he was looking for. He only had to work at you for a few more moments before you came, shaking and moaning in his arms. Your orgasm was so intense that you didn’t even realize you were sliding down to the kitchen floor and Kyle was slowly going down with you. You dimly felt him pulling down your pants the rest of the way, but other than that he gave you no warning that he was going to finally fuck you the way you had begged for. You were so caught up in your post-orgasmic haze that you didn’t even hear him reach into the pocket of his pants to get a condom from his wallet and put it on. You almost forgot about the promise of what was yet to come until it happened.

“Shit,” you yelped, your upper body collapsing on the tiled floor from the sheer pleasure of Kyle finally pressing his cock inside of you slowly and carefully. “Kyle!”

His hands gripped your hips tightly as he slowly pulled his hips away and then pushed them forward, and then over and over and over again until he was finally fucking you like you had been needing for far too long. Your noises of pleasure and his mixed like a symphony throughout your apartment, and though you were too far gone to give a single damn about possible noise complaints from your neighbors, you did make a mental note to apologize and maybe send them a fruit basket or some shit.

Every single inch of your body was on edge, and your skin was exploding like a thousand supernovas from the almost overwhelming pleasure that came with Kyle fucking you so vigorously after already giving you an intense orgasm. You weren’t sure if you could physically handle much more of what he was giving you, but still you rocked your hips against his to get more of him deeper inside of you. You needed more still, and you knew he did too.

“So fucking close, baby,” Kyle groaned, his grip on your hips almost bruising. You cried out in agreement, not having any words anymore. Your heart felt like it was going to burst and your brain had already, there was no way in hell you could speak to him right now.

It wasn’t much longer of the intense fucking before Kyle draped his body over yours and buried his face into your neck with a low growl, letting one hand drop from your hip to firmly rub at your clit. And that was it, you were done for. You cried out Kyle’s name into the heavy air as you clenched around him again, cumming hard and feeling his cock twitching inside of you as a sign that he was as well.

It took you a while to come down from your high, but when you did, you noticed you were now cuddling face to face with your amazing boyfriend rather than having him lay on top of you.

“Feel better now?” Kyle mumbled against your skin, pressing sweet kisses to your shoulder.

You smiled sleepily, nodding as you kissed the top of his head. “Much.”

“Mm. Good. Do I smell dinner through the scent of sex, or is my nose deceiving me?”

“No, you fucking goober. I made spaghetti.” You rolled your eyes playfully, kissing the tip of his nose when he looked up at you with an excited grin.

“Swaghetti and memeballs?”

“I swear to fucking Christ, Kyle Taylor, if you make another god damn meme after we have sex I’m breaking up with you.” You glare playfully, hitting him in the shoulder multiple times.

“Ow, okay! Okay!” Kyle whined, rubbing his shoulder after you stopped hitting him and sat up to find your clothes. “Don’t break up with me. You meme so much to me.”

“Kyle.”

“Sorry!”


End file.
